Just Married
by Tharja-anon
Summary: 1


"Ahh… I can't believe you made me love you! Course, if you back out… I'll murder you in your sleep."

The dark mage could hardly contain her excitement. It had finally happened, the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world. The intense passionate love she felt for Robin had finally been given back to her. She was on cloud nine; the day could not have been more perfect. Robin grabbed Tharja into a loving embrace. She was in her lovers arms at last and she savored his warmth as the two sat quietly in each other's arms.

The two were deeply in love, in love and highly inexperienced. Tharja had never even dated a man, and Robin could never remember any times he had been with a woman. Tharja didn't know how to act, what the accepted rules of being with someone was. She had failed previously at trying to act normal with Robin; although she did learn she could cook his favorite foods, which was a start.

"Why don't we take a walk together?"-Robin broke the silence and Tharja looked up expectedly at her new husband. "I'd like that" she replied, still holding Robin close. The two walked out of the tent into the evening light. The sky was a calming orange hue, and everyone was inside their tents, leaving only Robin and Tharja outside to walk alone. Tharja quickly took a step behind Robin to follow him as he walked along, same as she always did. "We're married now; I think we can afford to change things up". A quizzical look shot up as she thought to herself – "How can you change this? This is a perfect view."

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt Robin grab her by her hand. Their fingers interlaced together and she never wanted to let go. She could feel the heat rising in her face as she blushed a bright shade of red. Robin had always loved when she hid her eyes underneath her bangs, it was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her. "You're not uncomfortable are you?" Robin asked. "I uh…it's, no" Tharja stammered as she looked down at the floor. "Well I'm glad, we can spend this afternoon talking then", he brought her closer to his side. She could feel her entire body burning up; this was almost too much for her.

They walked in silence for some time just enjoying each other's presence. It was beginning to get dark out. Tharja asked out of the blue "Robin, what exactly brought you to want to marry me?"

"Why did I ask you to marry me?" He responded "That's an odd question but I guess I'll tell you, we are closer to each other now than to anyone else."

Collecting his thoughts he began "I guess it all started when you did those 'normal' lessons, and I saw just how much you wanted to be with me. I noticed how willing you were to make me happy, and it made me start thinking of you more and more each night."

"And then I noticed what you did for some of the others in camp. How you helped Nowi and Gregor." "It made me realize you were actually a kind person at heart."

"You're playing it up too much, I'm not that great." Hearing this Robin grabbed Tharja by the shoulder and swung her in front of him. "Yes you are." He said without a single doubt in his voice. "Tharja, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met." The emotion in his voice was rising fast. "I love everything about you and I never want to be apart from you."

"Whenever we're together, I get butterflies in my stomach." He stated with no hesitation. "When we fight together in battle, I feel I can take on an entire army." "The sleepless nights I had when I realized my feelings towards you made me want to spend the rest of my life with you, when you said yes to my proposal I was happier than I've ever been in my life."

"Do you remember the day you got injured in Plegia?" "I was attacked by one of my former team mates" she responded. "That's right, when I saw that, when I saw you hurt, I just lost it." "The thought of losing you was too painful for me to bear." "I just went crazy; it took Chrom and Frederick to get me to stop. I broke down in tears when it was all over." Robin wiped a single tear from his eye.

"When the battle was over I rushed back to see you in the medical tent. " I asked if you were alright and you just responded 'I can handle myself', I was so relieved to see you were ok."

"You mean everything to me Tharja, I love you, I want to be with you forever." Robin pulled her into his arms again.

"I… I don't deserve you." Tharja whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"You deserve everything and more." He said as he held her chin up with his hand. "R-Robin" she tried to say before he brought her into a passionate kiss. She felt her whole face on fire, she had never kissed a man before and now she was sharing her first with the one person she truly loved. She wrapped her arms around him as they both stood under the moonlight, rolling over each other's tongues.

It was late night and everyone in camp had gone to bed, everyone except the two newlyweds. They were in their tent holding each other and quietly kissing. "Robin, I love you." Tharja gasped out as she caught her breath. "I love you too." He responded with a faint smile. She felt her body yearn for him as she slowly began to undo her cloak. "Tharja, are you sure you're ready for this?" Robin asked, while feeling the same desire inside him. "You're my first, and I want this more than anything." She responded amorously as she cupped his face with her palm.

She lay on the bed as her body clearly showed her deep longing. "Robin…" She called her husband expecting his love. "Tharja…" he responded back.

She felt her whole body quiver as he entered her. "Robin, I-"she was stopped as he brought her into another passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as they both moved in sync with each other. His hands moved up her soft snow white skin, their hands met and were laced together lovingly. They moved together as their hips swayed, their hands locked, and their tongues danced. "Tharja, I'm about to-"Robin cried out as his pace quickened. "Please, inside." Tharja begged as she brought him in closer, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Robin!" Tharja screamed out, feeling the heat in her body as he climaxed. Her head arched back and her hands tightened their grip around Robins. The two were panting as they lay in bed, cheeks bright red. "I love you" Tharja moaned out warmly. "I love you too." He said.

The two lovers slept in each other's embrace. The love on their faces clear.


End file.
